The overall purpose of this research is to discover how people's experiences in everyday life situations are related to their feelings of inner turmoil and their expressions of psychiatric symptomatology. The data have already been collected in the form of a large-scale, cross-sectional survey of a random sample of 2299 adult respondents in the Chicago urban area. Financial support is being requested for the data analysis and the writing phases of the research. Objectives: 1) We wish to see in what way the everyday, chronic, stressful social circumstances (economic, occupational, marital, parental) are related to psychiatric symptomatology. Going beyond the usual demographic characteristics, we hope to elaborate the environmental dynamics underlying psychiatric symptomatology and its component syndromes of anxiety, depression, cognitive disturbance, and anger. Other dependent variables include feelings of self-esteem and self-efficacy, psychoactive drug use, ad presence of psychosomatic disorders. 2) We expect to tease out those factors which seem to be protective against social stressors and psychiatric symptomatology. In what ways do differing social statuses, interpersonal resources, self-appraisals, and strategies of coping serve as buffers against social stressors? The major mode of data analysis will be multivariate type of approach through which we hope to uncover meaningful patterns of relationships among the different variables in the study. This process consists of introducing a third or "test" variable into the relationship of two other variables with the hope of modifying and further understanding the original two-variable relationship.